1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flame retardant blends of aromatic polycarbonate resin and a graft polymer, and more particularly relates to flame retardant polymer blend compositions comprising an aromatic polycarbonate, a phosphate flame retardant compound and functionalized graft copolymer which reduces the gloss exhibited by the compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blends of polycarbonate resin and ABS resin are known, see for example, German Patent 1,170,141 and flame retardant blends comprising polycarbonate resin, ABS resin and a phosphate flame retardant are known--many flame retardant polycarbonate resin/ABS resin blends however exhibit high levels of gloss while in various applications it is desired that the blends exhibit low surface gloss.